Mi Ultimo Beso
by Hachiko455
Summary: Te amo Lovino no me dejes solo...me gusta este lugar tiene algo magico...ven conmigo a ver las estrellas... no me dejes solo te extrañare...


**MI ÚLTIMO BESO**

Hace poco sufrí una pérdida irreparable para mi corazón…mi hermano…mi hermano mayor…Lovino Vargas murió…solo por amarme…

Aun puedo recordar sus cálidas palabras, pero su voz…ya es nula para mí…ya no escucho nada como: Bastardo, idiota, che palle, macho patatas, merda, maldizione,ciao, fratello, bene…ni nada…ya no recuerdo su…calida voz…ya no lo siento cerca de mí….

* * *

><p>-Veneciano anda vámonos ya es hora de irnos- me lo dijo con tono enojado y con una gran sonrisa-<p>

-Voy niichan espérame- baje con una maletas de él y mías-

-Bene déjame te ayudo- tomo una y las subió- Anda ya súbete es un largo camino

-Si~-sonreí y me puse del lado del copiloto-

-Bene –se subió y arranco el coche-

Todo era hermoso con mi hermano…el paisaje…el rio que estaba al lado de la carretera y una sonrisa que me dedicaba él cuando lo veía… era precioso…iríamos a su casa quería llevarme a un lugar que jamás nadie ha ido… poco a poco dio la tarde y paramos para comer…tome algunos sándwiches era lo que podíamos comer ahorita no había nada mas solo eso…

-Veneciano está muy rico –se relamía los labios-

-Grazie niichan-le dedique una sonrisa-

-Este me sonrió y me dio mi primer beso… - Aquí está tu regalo…tu primer regalo

-Me note un poco sonrojado cuando me beso- G-grazie~- fue lo único que dije para seguir con nuestro camino-

Todo seguía igual…solo que esta vez me decidí a tomar la mano de mi hermano…este solamente sonrió…

-Ya casi llegamos solo unos 5 km más y llegaremos

Solo asentí y me recargue en su hombro….como era posible tanto tiempo sin mi hermano y no lo sabía aprovechar…tenía que hacer algo especial en ese lugar que tanto le gustaba a mi hermano… llegamos a un pequeño lago con una pequeña casa…mi hermano se bajo y yo con el…este sonrió al ver ese lugar…

-No ha cambiado en lo absoluto-sonriendo cálidamente-

-A que te refieres niichan- lo mire curioso-

-Me miro- Aquí es donde yo venía cuando me sentía solo…aquí admiraba el lago…podía hacer lo que quisiera…-sonríe- y mas cuando sentía que te perdía con el macho patatas

-Solo lo mire y empecé a bajar las cosas- valla entonces es un bonito lugar para estar aquí

-Si, es un lugar mágico del cual no puedes salir-sonrió con mucha alegría-

Era cierto este lugar era magnifico no lo podía negar…pasaron varios días y note algo raro en mi hermano…tocaba las paredes de la casa…y cuando dormía con él me daba un cálido beso en mis labios…que era lo que le pasaba a mi hermano…el hermano que conocía ya no estaba aquí…

Una noche me invito afuera a contemplar la luna…y asi fue…

-Veneciano- me miro curioso y a la vez cálidamente-¿te quedarías aquí por siempre?

-Si, es muy bello este lugar para quedarme, lo cual haria-le sonreí-

-Bene- se acerco a mí y me dio un cálido abrazo bajo la luz de la luna-

Una cosa llevo a la otra…podía sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo y las mías en su cuerpo…pronto note que…lo amaba…demasiado…lo necesitaba…me entregue a él como si no hubiera final…quería estar siempre a su lado y olvidarme de todo mundo…quería estar solo con el…

-Veneciano- me quito varios pelos de la cara-

-Que pasa Lovi-le sonreí agitadamente- ¿?

-Te amo- y este me dedico lo que se podría decir mi último beso-

Dormimos afuera…no había nadie quien nos viera o molestara…era tranquilo…cuando salió el sol me desperté…vi a mi pequeño ángel al lado mío…

… cuando me dispuse a despertarlo lo note…raro…pálido…no respiraba…no podía ser cierto…el estaba muerto…no eso era imposible…

-Lovino despierta- lo movía agitadamente y de manera brusca- Lovino no me dejes solo no me quiero quedar solo en este mundo…-salieron lagrimas de mis ojos y cuando supe que no iba a despertar lo deje de mover- y-yo también te amo –le bese la frente y sus labios-

* * *

><p>…No se que hacer, mi propio hermano…se entrego a mi cuando sabía que iba a morir…que egoísta de su parte pero…a la vez amable y cariñoso… nunca pensé que mi hermano moriría…me enseñaría su lugar favorito y para nunca olvidar la primera vez que estuve con él me quede en aquella casa que tanto le gustaba a mi hermano…no podía venderla…ni mucho menos destruirla era….asi como decía mi hermano<p>

…_un lugar mágico…_

No lo podre olvidar…ya que él me hizo feliz…no por el simple hecho de entregarse a mi…o amarme…si no porque él me dio…mi primer…y último beso que él me pudo haber dedicado con todo su corazón…

Aun recuerdo esas cálidas palabras con mi nombre…

_Veneciano está muy rico…_

_Veneciano te quedarías por siempre…_

_Veneciano este es un lugar mágico…_

_Veneciano te amo…_

Solo cuando me rendí por despertarlo escuche a lo lejos…

_Veneciano grazie~ por amarme…jamás me olvides_

Una lagrima callo por mi cien…aun no lo podía creer este en este lugar podía escuchar a mi hermano…por supuesto él se quedo conmigo…

…en mi último beso…


End file.
